Purpose of this project is to provide community oriented basic services to individuals identified by the Alcohol Safety Action Project as needing rehabilitative counseling and associated mental health remediation. Method will be utilized community based counselors who will provide a "milieu oriented" approach to resolve situations presented by persons referred from other countermeasure elements of the Alcohol Safety Action Project; identify and utilize existing community resources; assist in preparing communities for meeting remaining needs through development of comprehensive approaches. Estimated number of referrals to be served is 1,800. Counselors will rely on reality-oriented techniques, emphasizing meaningful alternatives and responsible decision-making.